pikamonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Goods
Bonsai 8-10 Underground Dainty Flowers 8-10 Underground Lavish Flowers 8-10 Underground Lovely Flowers 8-10 Underground Pretty Flowers 8-10 Underground Small Bookshelf 8-10 Underground Vending Machine 8-10 Underground Display Shelf 12-15 Underground Refrigerator 12-15 Underground Research Shelf 13-15 Underground Skitty Doll* 15-20 Underground Big Bookshelf 20-25 Underground Cupboard 20-25 Underground Wood Dresser 20-25 Underground Bulbasaur Doll* 25-30 Underground Chikorita Doll* 25-30 Underground Treecko Doll* 25-30 Underground Leaf Tool* 30-38 Underground Green Bike 33-40 Underground Turtwig Doll 35-40 Underground Bike Rack 35-49 Underground Shop Shelf 35-49 Underground Pink Dresser 50-60 Underground Flower Tool* 65-80 Underground Wobbuffet Doll* 80-99 Underground Iron Beam 9-10 Underground Pretty Sink 9-10 Underground TV 9-10 Underground Lab Machine 28-30 Underground Test Machine 28-30 Underground Weavile Doll 28-30 Underground Game System 48-50 Underground Maze Block 1 48-50 Underground Maze Block 2 48-50 Underground Maze Block 3 48-50 Underground Maze Block 4 48-50 Underground Maze Block 5 48-50 Underground Healing Machine 90-99 Underground Big Oil Drum 10-40 Underground Binoculars 10-40 Underground Container 10-40 Underground Oil Drum 10-40 Underground Poké Flower 10-40 Underground Buneary Doll 15-30 Underground Alert Tool 1* 20-50 Underground Alert Tool 2* 20-50 Underground Alert Tool 3* 20-50 Underground Alert Tool 4* 20-50 Underground Blue Tent 20-70 Underground Red Tent 20-70 Underground Clefairy Doll 40-70 Underground Happiny Doll 40-70 Underground Jigglypuff Doll* 40-70 Underground Clear Tent 40-99 Underground Pachirisu Doll 70-99 Underground Pikachu Doll 70-99 Underground Beauty Cup - Receive from Mr. Goods after completing Beauty Contest Master Rank Blue Crystal - Receive from Mr. Goods after meeting 100 people in the Underground Bonsly Doll - Buy at Veilstone Dept. Store for 2000 Bronze Trophy - Receive after winning 20 consecutive battles at the Battle Tower Buizel Doll - Buy at Veilstone Dept. Store for 3000 Chatot Doll - Buy at Veilstone Dept. Store for 3000 Clever Cup - Receive from Mr. Goods after completing Smart Contest Master Rank Cool Cup - Receive from Mr. Goods after completing Cool Contest Master Rank Cute Cup - Receive from Mr. Goods after completing Cute Contest Master Rank Glitter Gem - Receive from the Underground Man after capturing 50 flags Globe - Receive from Mr. Goods after connecting to Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection Gold Trophy - Receive after winning 100 consecutive battles at the Battle Tower Gym Statue - Receive from Mr. Goods after collecting all 8 gym badges Lucario Doll - Japanese Lucario Wakuwaku Fair event only Magnezone Doll - Unknown Manaphy Doll - Unknown Mantyke Doll - Buy at Veilstone Dept. Store for 3000 Mime Jr. Doll - Buy at Veilstone Dept. Store for 2000 Munchlax Doll - Buy at Veilstone Dept. Store for 2000 Mystic Gem - Receive from the Underground Man after capturing 10 flags Pink Crystal - Receive from Mr. Goods after giving 100 goods in the Underground Pretty Gem - Receive from the Underground Man after capturing 1 flag Red Crystal - Receive from Mr. Goods after finding 100 fossils or Rare Bones Shiny Gem - Receive from the Underground Man after capturing 3 flags Silver Trophy - Receive after winning 50 consecutive battles at the Battle Tower Tough Cup - Receive from Mr. Goods after completing Tough Contest Master Rank Yellow Crystal - Receive from Mr. Goods after trapping people 100 times (*)=Only available after receiving the National Dex